


Physical Attributes

by emmizu



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AquaTerra, Aqualad - Freeform, F/M, Flourishing relationship, Terra - Freeform, mentions of past BBTerra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titan girls were not kidding when they boosted about Aqualad’s physical attributes. Terra couldn't help but bask in the view of him from across the room. She hummed appreciatively. Taking a leisurely sip of her lemonade, her eyes roamed along the curves of his… lower half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Attributes

The Titan girls were not kidding when they boosted about Aqualad’s physical attributes. Terra couldn’t help but bask in the view of him from across the room. She hummed appreciatively. Taking a leisurely sip of her lemonade, her eyes roamed along the curves of his… lower half. Nice muscular legs, bubbly cheeks and a very nice package between the defined v of his hips. She took another mouthful of her drink, feeling quite parched.

Aqualad was very easy on the eyes, indeed.

She wondered how many Titan girls actually got lucky with him. Her eyes wandered to the green changeling speaking with him. Smiling as he crossed his arms and leveled the pretty boy with a glare. Obviously they were talking about something interesting. Their eyes met for a moment and Beast Boy gave a polite wave before turning back to his conversation with a snap of his fingers.

Aqualad had been staring at her. Pride swelled beneath her chest as she stirred her drink. The ice clanked against the glass as it rotated along with the straw. Skimming along the surface of the glass where the water had collected cooled her hot fingers. She was itching to move towards them.

But Terra kept her distance watching the odd pair argue and cast quick glances in her direction. Beast Boy poked a finger at Aqualad’s chest while the Atlantean held up his hands, defensively. A growl reverberated from her chest and she cursed under her breath. He was totally going to cause a fight, wasn’t he?

Just as she was about to speak, Beast Boy relaxed. His shoulders slumped and his once fierce expression melted into something softer. Even his ears dipped as he spoke. Aqualad nodded and extended his fist to which the changeling bumped into it with his own. A dopey smile graced his lips. Terra rolled her eyes at the bro-fist sentiment. It happened quite frequently between the Titan boys these days. Why did they do it? To show their ‘love’ for eachother- man to man.

She stood from her chair at the kitchen island and sauntered over to the fridge. She was practically dying from dehydration. Taking the jug of lemonade from the door of the fridge, Terra closed it and poured more into her empty glass.

The blonde turned just in time to see Beast Boy exiting through the common room doors. She deposited the lemonade back to where it belonged and stirred her drink watching the revolutions of the semi-melted ice.

“So you’re the girl who turned to stone?”

The rumble of his voice sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Very slowly her blue eyes met his. A smirk found its way to her lips.

“You know… that’s probably not the most appropriate way to start a conversation with someone you barely know,” she commented flipping her hair away from her face. “It’s kind of rude.”

Catching onto her teasing, Aqualad smiled and leaned onto the counter with his forearms. “You’re right. I did just meet you so,” he held out his hand. “The name’s Garth, nice to finally meet you.”

She grasped onto his hand and shook it. “Apparently, the pleasure’s all mine.” Terra made a point to check him out and took another sip at her drink. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you too.”

He quirked a brow and responded with, “I’m sure you have. But like someone wise told me, it’s rude to start off a conversation with the past.”

Terra hummed and clanked her drink against the counter. “Must have been someone pretty wise. I like them already.” A comfortable silence overtook the pair and Terra found herself gazing out towards the bay windows. She hadn’t felt this nervous since the betrayal of the Teen Titans that fateful dating night with Beast Boy. Her fingers tapped against the counter and she found it hard to make direct eye contact with Aqualad.

“I asked Beast Boy if it was okay that I spoke with you,” he mentioned looking at the drink on the counter.

“Why?” That definitely caught her attention.

He shrugged and moved around the island to a cupboard. “I thought it wasn’t my place considering you two dated for two years.” He snatched a glass cup and moved over to the fridge inspecting its contents. “I didn’t want to step on any toes.”

Terra didn’t respond instead she leaned over the fridge door gaining Aqualad’s attention. After a few seconds she mumbled, “That was very sweet of you, but you do realize we’ve been broken up for a whole year and he’s dating someone else?”

“I was making sure there weren’t any leftover feelings. That’s all.” 

“There isn’t. We’re just very protective of each other. We were best friends first.”

Aqualad nodded and filled his glass with apple juice considering her words. Returning the jug to the fridge, he took a step closer to Terra- invading her personal space.

“Would you be willing to be my friend first?”

Terra’s heartbeat accelerated as she held her breath. Aqualad’s mouth broke out into a small smile and he nudged her shoulder with his hand. The blonde’s cheeks flushed and a throaty laugh escaped her as she nudged him back.

“I would like that, a lot, Garth.”

He stuck out his hand and she reciprocated the act- lingering for a few moments to relish in the allure of her new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr account. It was inspired by Gretlusky's artwork of the pairing. Check it out sometime.


End file.
